A Home to the Homeless
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: Bruce&Dick had an 'quiet' life, being superheroes. One day a girl is brought to them by Lieutenant Gordon, to live with them. Will they manage to maintain their double-life? And will Dick and Hayley truly learn each other and be able to share so much?
1. Prologue : New Homes

_I just want to say: I don't own Batman, or Bruce Wayne, or Nightwing, or Dick Greyson - or any of the comic/cartoon/movie related characters !_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: New Homes<strong>

Batman watched the smoke rise from the west of Gotham City. The lower class was burning. There was nothing he could do. Nightwing landed beside him and wanted to jump up straight away, but Batman stopped him. They had done all they could, now the only ones who could do something now were the firefighters. Two thousand families lost their home that day. More than ten thousand people lost heir lives. Thousands of children became infants. And Bruce Wayne could not stop thinking that he could have prevented it all.

'Sir, you have a letter from the town-hall,' Alfred said. Bruce stood up from behind his weights he had been lifting. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a white towel.  
>'Read it to me,' he said, still catching his breath. Alfred opened the letter and quickly read the letter. He blinked his eyes a few times then closed the letter again.<br>'What does it say?' Bruce asked. He could hear Dick train with the still rings in the other room.  
>'Since the fire destroyed so many homes and took so many parents with it, the municipality decided every family that can afford it takes one of more children in their home to take care of,' Alfred summarized.<br>'We cannot,' Bruce immediately said.  
>'I'll try to arrange something.'<p>

'Sir,' Alfred knocked on the door and walked in. Bruce was reading the newspaper in his study.  
>'Alfred, did you arrange something?' he immediately asked. It was not possible to have someone in his house, not with his secret.<br>'Almost,' Alfred said a bit doubtful, 'at first they wanted to put four children here, three of them were very young.'  
>'And now?'<br>'We are getting one.'  
>'We can't,' Bruce immediately objected.<br>'We have to, sir,' Alfred told him, 'It is an _order_. Everyone has to. You should be happy I was able to arrange an seventeen year old girl.'  
>'You're right, thank you,' Bruce said.<br>'You're welcome, sir,' Alfred smiled.  
>'When is she coming?'<br>'Who's coming?' Dick walked into the room.  
>'Next week, sir,' Alfred said and turned around, 'A girl is coming to join the house.'<br>'Which means we have to be careful even in our own house,' Bruce sighed.


	2. Chapter 01: Hayley Janesson

**Chapter 1; Hayley Janesson **

_Ding dong_. Alfred walked to the door and opened it. It was a rainy September day and both Bruce and Dick were grumpy. They had been extremely nervous for the arrival of the new inhabitant. Alfred had tried all sorts of things not to get the girl in the house, but it was an order and everybody had to obey it. Alfred took a deep breath and opened the large ancient-looking front door. Lieutenant Gordon did not smile at the butler, he was completely soaked. As he entered the large corridor his glasses got steamy. Alfred took his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. After Lieutenant Gordon a girl entered. She was a lot smaller than the tall British butler. Her light brown hair was completely wet from the rain and laid sticky against her face. She had bright grey eyes. And a trail of freckles slithered from her left cheek over her nose to her right cheek. She dropped her old weekend bag on the floor and placed her blue shoulder bag on it. She took of her grey knee length coat and hung it up the coat rack herself. She smiled at Alfred and reached him his hand.  
>'Hayley,' she said with a smile.<br>'Alfred Pennyworth,' the old butler smiled.  
>'Hayley, come here, please,' lieutenant Gordon said as he stood before the door of the first living room. Alfred could see Hayley swallow and slowly walk towards the police man. He lead her into the living room. Bruce and Dick were sitting on a sofa. Their faces were straight and without emotion. Hayley could feel her heartbeat rise. It was the most uncomfortable situation Hayley had ever been in. Well, one of the few.<br>'Mr. Wayne,' lieutenant Gordon coughed, 'Dick, this is Hayley Janesson. Hayley, meet Bruce and Dick.'  
>'Hi,' she said soft. Bruce only gave her a small nod. She had heard the rich playboy Mr. Wayne was cold, but this? She hardly felt a thing – ever since the death of her family it been cold inside her.<br>'If I'm right, your butler has all the information, should there be any trouble you can always call us,' lieutenant Gordon just wanted to get out of there. His wife was waiting for him.  
>'Indeed,' was the only replay the lieutenant got.<br>'Well, _you_ sure know where to find me, miss Janesson,' the lieutenant said as he got up, 'Don't stop by too often. Good evening.'  
>'Good evening,' Bruce said, but remained seated. Lieutenant Gordon looked around and walked back to the door. Alfred showed him the way. Hayley twitched around a bit uneasy. All of the sudden Dick stood up, ran a hand through his black hair and left the room. Hayley did not understand one thing of the two men.<br>'I have some rules,' Bruce said, he remained on the sofa and stared at her, 'One: never enter the right wing of the Manor, it will be the 'men's wing' from now on. Two: when a sign says 'Do Not Enter', you will not enter. Three: you will only live here as long as you cannot afford a place yourself. Clear?'  
>'Yes,' she said, clenching her jaws, 'Thank you for your kindness.'<br>'Alfred, show miss Janesson her room,' he said.  
>'Right, ser, right this way, miss,' Alfred said. Hayley almost jumped up and followed the butler. He lead her up two stairs, to the second floor. Wayne Manor was a large old-stylish mansion, with a lot of wood and old paintings. Hayley took her bags and followed Alfred.<p>

'Is he always like that?' Hayley asked as they climbed the stairs.  
>'Master Wayne – just has to get use to a woman walking around the house which he cannot easily show the door, if you know what I mean,' the old man said with a wink.<br>'Alrighty,' Hayley sighed.  
>'Here we are,' Alfred said. Opening one of the two large white doors. Hayley entered her new room. It was a large room, with a high ceiling. She had a canopy, double bed. A large desk, a long mirror a closet, a bookcase and a small living room near the large windows.<br>'Its so beauty,' she whispered.  
>'Its yours,' Alfred smiled.<br>'Thank you,' she said as she looked around.  
>'You're welcome,' the voice of Bruce Wayne sounded behind her. Hayley looked a bit doubtful at him.<br>'Thank you,' she said.  
>'You're welcome,' he smiled again, 'Its all yours.'<br>'Everything?' she said as she saw the laptop and some other things.  
>'Everything,' he said with a small smile. Perhaps he was not as heartless as he looked.<br>'Thanks,' she said again.  
>'Alfred, Dick and I will be gone, the coming days. I trust you will take care of miss Janesson.'<br>'Of course, sir,' Alfred smiled.

Hayley opened her eyes and looked around. She was panting and tears covered her cheeks. It was two in the morning. Rain was splashing against the window. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She stroke her hair back and step out of bed. She slowly walked down the two stairsm trying to think as little as possible. Yet, the images still flashed through her mind. Downstairs everything was dark. Alfred was fast asleep and Bruce and Dick had left two days ago for – well who knew for how long? On her bare feet Hayley walked to the kitchen and refused to turn a light on. Even though it was raining, the moon still gave enough light to look around. When Hayley walked around the cooking island and wondered what she wanted to drink. For that was the reason why she had left her warm bed. Milk? Juice? Water? Wine? Soda? Scotch? Coffee? There was so much choice. Too much, if you would ask her. She was not used to all the wealth. She had – like most people in West Gotham – lived in a very small apartment, with her mom, Stan (her stepdad) and her five siblings. They had always been short on money and the fridge was almost always empty, because he almost never worked. Hayley had one older brother, Dave, and after them became Pete and Catty. Nora was de five month old baby of her mom and Stan. They had all died in the fire. Hayley had been at the theatre in East Gotham for an audition. She wanted a lead role in a new play. Hayley loved to be a part of a play and had played in several smaller ones, but wanted to try something big and new for ones. Yet, when news reached them from the fire the auditions had been put on hold. By the time Hayley finally reached the district she lived in, the fire was lighting the entire night sky and she was stopped by an old firefighter with a big grey mustache. Days later she had been brought here, at Wayne Manor. And how joyful had it been ever since. Hayley had begged her father's family to take her in, but they did not want anything to do with her, as they always had.  
>'Goodness, you scared me,' Hayley heard and the bright kitchen light flashed on. She had to blink several times before she could see again. Alfred stood in the kitchen holding a baseball bat.<br>'Sorry, I woke you,' she muttered to the butler in his pajama.  
>'O, don't bother, I'm used to a lot more noise,' he said with a smile as he placed the bat against the wall, 'Still, you're up awfully early, miss.'<br>'I can't sleep,' she replied, half lying. Alfred gave her a friendly smile.  
>'You know what you need, miss?' Alfred walked to the dresser, 'Tea.'<br>'Tea?' Hayley repeated.  
>'Tea indeed,' Alfred said cheerfully, 'You just sit down, miss, I'll get to it.'<br>'Alright,' Hayley sighed and sat down on a crutch by the cooking island. Within a few minutes, Alfred turned around with two steamy mugs. Hayley blew in it and carefully took a sip and noticed it was not burning hot at all but drink ready! It tasted very different from any tea she had every drank before – and she loved it.  
>'Thank you,' Hayley said and yawned when she had drank all of her tea.<br>'You're welcome, miss,' Alfred said with his British accent.  
>'Alfred, how come you're still so nice when Bruce is so…I don't know,' Hayley sighed. Alfred raised his eyebrows.<br>'Miss Hayley, master Wayne is a very kind man,' he said.  
>'Well, he sure does not seem like that!'<br>'Well, he is an American man, you know,' he said and winked, 'You just have to look through his shield.'  
>'And what about Dick? I don't know a thing about him, but he always look so mean at me.'<br>'Master Dick is a friendly young man of twenty-two,' Alfred smiled, 'I guess he's just nervous.'  
>'Yeah, let's stick with that,' Hayley grinned and stood up. Alfred placed the mugs in the dishwasher.<br>'Thanks for the tea, again,' Hayley said.  
>'You're welcome, again.'<br>'Goodnight, Alfred.'  
>'Goodnight, miss Hayley.'<p>

* * *

><p>Aaahw, isn't Alfred an angel?<p>

**Let me know what you think of it (:**


	3. Chapter 02: Shattered Glass

**Chapter 2:****Shattered Glass**

The nurse showed Dick the way to Hayley. She stood between the many taken chairs, biting her nails. Her face looked worried and her eyes were red. On her face were some red scratches and her clothes were torn. Her arms were covered with bandages from the palms of her hand to her elbows. Hayley had used her arms to shield herself from all the glass when the Theatre exploded. Dick had come as quick as he could after he did his thing as Nightwing. Batman was still chasing the terrorists who blew up the Theatre. Carefully he made his way through all the running and wounded people and reached Hayley. She did not even notice he stood next to her. He laid his hand on her shoulder and immediately she turned around. She looked so scared. Dick swallowed, not knowing what to say. Hayley did now care about anything or anyone and just pressed herself against Dick. Laying her head against his shoulder. Dick laid her arms around her and let Hayley cry for a while.  
>'I'm sorry,' after a moment she backed off and stroke the tears from her face. Dick laid his hands on her shoulders.<br>'Lets go home,' he said. Hayley nodded, but only moved when Dick laid his hand on her back and gently pushed her through the crowded hallway.

'How is she?' Dick asked when Alfred served dinner. After Dick brought Hayley home, she took a shower and went to bed. It had just been 1 p.m. by then. Alfred sighed.  
>'In tears,' he said.<br>'Still?' Bruce asked.  
>'No, she fell asleep just a few minutes ago.'<br>'Perhaps, she should get some help,' Dick tried, not looking at Bruce.  
>'For what?' Bruce said as he frowned.<br>'With all due respect, I agree with young master Dick,' Alfred said. Bruce still looked at them with raised eyebrows. 'She lost her parents, got ditched in a strange home – away from all her friends. When she finally finds something which she really liked – this happened.'  
>'You didn't need help,' Bruce said as he started eating, 'and neither did I.'<br>'Actually, you did, master Wayne,' Alfred said, 'You just dealt differently with your situation. And so did young master Greyson.'  
>'So, we either get her on the team or we get her to a shrink,' Dick said with a smile.<br>'Alfred, call a shrink, would you,' Bruce said and sighed. Alfred's mouth slightly curled on the right side.  
>'Excellent, sir,' he said and left the room.<p>

'Excuse me!' Hayley raised her eyebrows and look at Bruce. She just walked down the stairs, when Bruce crossed the hallway and said she was going to a shrink.  
>'Alfred arranged a psychiatrist for you, I said,' Bruce said, fixing his bowtie before the mirror.<br>'I'm not going to a shrink,' Hayley said. Bruce turned around and looked at her. Hayley dared him with her eyes.  
>'Sure you are,' he said and raised one eyebrow, it gave Hayley a cold chill. This man thought he could rule the world!<br>'Did I fucking stutter?' she said fierce.  
>'Well, there's no need-'<br>'You can't make me go,' Hayley said as she jumped down the last stairs, until she had reached the floor. She looked Bruce in his eyes. They were different, she thought, he was one of them upper-class spoiled little brats who made people like her work till they died.  
>'It's for your own good,' Bruce said soft.<br>'And you would know what is good for me, right, mister Wayne?' Hayley replied, the words dripping with sarcasm. She did not wait for an answer, but just passed him, grabbed her coat and walked to the front door.  
>'Where are you going?' Bruce yelled. Hayley swung the door open, but turned around when she heard Bruce yelling.<br>'Stop pretending you care,' she snapped and closed the door behind her with brutal force. Alfred turned around the kitchen corner and looked from the door to Bruce. Bruce was shaking his head and ran his hand through his hair.  
>'Something wrong, sir?' he said calm, as always.<br>'Woman,' Bruce sighed, 'This was all your idea, Alfred! Why didn't it work.'  
>'Well, sir, you didn't bring it quiet right.'<br>'I didn't bring-' Bruce looked at his butler-father, 'I give up.'  
>'Why do we fall, master Bruce?' Alfred said with a small smile.<br>'Don't use my fathers lessons against me, Alfred,' Bruce said and walked away.

'Well, I'm sure he just mend it for the best!' Kate tried. Hayley was walking with one of her closest friends through the second biggest mall in Gotham. They used to come here everyday and with their group of friends. But, time had changed. Some were in the hospital, some were in jail, some were placed in another family outside Gotham City and some just did not dare to go to crowded places anymore. And even though Hayley was pretty nervous in the beginning, she had missed her friend too much to stay home. Plus the Wayne Mansion started feeling like a prison.  
>'Whatever,' Hayley sighed. She stopped for a shop and looked inside. Hayley loved window-shopping with Kate, but now.<br>'You're still into Star Wars?' Kate sighed, when she saw the long shirt with Darth Vader on it.  
>'Absolutely, my young Padawan,' Hayley smiled.<br>'Right, I don't know what that means, but do you want to go in or not?' Kate said.  
>'I want to go in, definitely,' Hayley said. She grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her in. Almost forty minutes later they walked out the store. Both carrying a bag. Hayley promised she would go out with Kate, if Kate would buy (and wear!) a shirt with Yoda on it.<br>'I'll see you tomorrow night, alright!' Kate said, pointing her finger at Hayley.  
>'Nine thirty,' Hayley smiled.<br>'See y-' before Kate could finish her sentence, several loud shots echoed trough the streets. Immediately Kate and Hayley dropped through their knees, grabbing each others hands in fear. Suddenly three cars turned around the corner and several men were shooting from out of the car. Quickly the two friends ran back into the shop and hid behind the glasses, still too curious to get into safety. The cars passed too fast to take a good look at, but the glass before them was shattered. Carefully Hayley and Kate stood up. Their hearts were beating like crazy, but they were unhurt. Still a bit shaking they stood up and walked outside. Kate – always being the disaster tourist – quickly walked to the middle of the street and watched the cars pass. Hayley, still catching her breath slowly followed. All of the sudden a black shadow flashed over the street. Gasped followed, but it were gasps filled with thankfulness. Batman had come to save them! As Hayley still followed the dark shadow which almost flew over the street, someone ran against her shoulder. With so much speed, she almost lost her balance. Luckily for her, the person also grabbed her shoulder and helped her stand normal again.  
>'Sorry!' he said. Hayley wanted to snap back, but when she looked into the masked face with the bright blue eyes of Nightwing – she found no words to say. Nightwing had no time to wait and immediately ran on, jumped up against a wall and vanished.<br>'Well, that was awkward,' Hayley said with raised eyebrows, looking at Kate.

'No!' immediately Hayley sat up straight in her bed, panting and sweating. Gunshots, cries and screams for help echoed through her dark bedroom, followed by thunder and lighting which lit her room for a second. As she tried to catch her breath, Hayley realized she would not get anymore sleep this night. With her heart still beating like crazy, Hayley got up and walked down to the kitchen. She was still more asleep than she thought, Hayley noticed when she almost fell from the stairs. In the kitchen she tried to switch on the light, but because of the thunder it did not work. So, she just took a glass, grabbed some juice from the fridge and poured it in her glass. It was extremely silent in the mansion. Hayley liked it, it was calming. She took a sip from her juice and wanted to place the glass back. Instead, she missed the cooking sink and the glass fell on the ground. Splashing the juice all over and breaking the glass in thousands of pieces.  
>'Shit,' she cursed and dropped through her knees. Because the light was not turned on, Hayley did not see where the glass was and where she could place her feet. Hayley looked around, but had no clue what to do. She was surrounded by glass.<br>'Hayley?' someone suddenly said. Hayley jumped up and placed her left foot in some glass. She cursed and looked up. It was Dick. He looked from the limping Hayley to the glass on the floor.  
>'Are you alright?' he asked. Hayley sighed loudly.<br>'Yeah, standing in glass!' she hissed, but already regretted it, 'I'm sorry.'  
>'That's alright,' Dick said with a small smile, 'Need some help?'<br>'If you can spare a minute,' Hayley said with a giggle, looking at the glass below, 'What's your plan?'  
>'Give me your hand,' he said reaching his hand, 'I'll lift you up when you jump.'<br>'You'll do what when I what?' Hayley said when she gave him her hand. Dick smiled.  
>'Jump towards me, I'll catch you,' he said.<br>'You're not Batman you know,' Hayley said, feeling blood dripping from her foot.  
>'Isn't this the moment to find out?' he said. Hailey laughed and nodded.<br>'Fine,' she said, 'I'm already bleeding to death, might as well break my neck and end it quickly.'  
>'Wow, you must be an Oscar winner,' Dick said with a quick eyebrow wiggle.<br>'Shut up and catch me,' Hayley said. Dick nodded.  
>'Just jump towards me, and I'll catch you,' he promised. Hayley took a deep breath, slightly bended her knees and just tried to jump as good as she could. Dick caught her and Hayley immediately wrapped her legs around him. She looked in his eyes, they were pretty blue. Gently he placed her on the sink and placed a plaster on her foot. When he came back up, Hayley's hand was on his shoulder and his hand was on het upper leg. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do. This was not planned.<br>'We shouldn't be doing this,' Hayley whispered.  
>'I know,' Dick whispered, but still leaned forward and kissed her. Hayley wanted to wrap her arms around him, but him pushed him away. His hand was still on her leg and her hand was still on his hand.<br>'I can't, I don't know you,' Hayley slipped down the sink, but Dick did not move a bit making Hayley stand real close to him. Hayley looked at him and felt her heart beating, still she slit passed him and walked back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of it !<strong>


End file.
